


Darling Location

by Peepasaurus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepasaurus/pseuds/Peepasaurus
Summary: Dr. Alphys tries to explain the design choices behind her new robot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Darling Location

"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. He is clearly state of the art. There are just certain design choices, that were made for this robot, that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those."

"He can dance, he can sing! He's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons, right out of his fingertips. He can take song requests. He can even dispense hot legs!"

"With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Dr. Alphys."

DUN

**Author's Note:**

> How did Mettaton get that soul, anyway?


End file.
